


I'll Please Sebastian, Yes I Will!

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Lemon, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Lemon warning. Pairing: SebastianxMeyRin. Sebastian squeezes in attending to his personal needs in between monitoring the manor's other servants and attending to the young master.





	

Sebastian watched from the bottom of the staircase as Mey-Rin polished the banister carefully. She worked quickly, almost scattered, although there was no rush to get the banister done. No guests would be arriving at the manor this evening, nor was Master Ciel set to be going anywhere. It was already after supper hour.

“Mey-Rin, why do you rush so?” Sebastian slowly walked up the stairs and examined her work. He leaned close to her, and she froze, catching her breath. “Some things are better done slowly.” He said softly, before continuing up the stairs.

Mey-Rin’s face grew hot and her knees almost buckled. Sebastian’s whisper had sent shivers down her neck and spine. At times, she couldn’t be sure whether Sebastian was making her feel this way on purpose or not. Surely, he must know what his subtle seduction did to her.

Sebastian walked down the long hallway upstairs and into the study, where his young master was waiting impatiently. “Sebastian, I rang for you nearly five minutes ago. What took you so long?” He snapped, glaring at his butler.

“I’m so sorry, my young lord. But, if I didn’t keep you on your toes every now and again, what kind of butler would I be?” Sebastian smiled.

“You’d be a proper butler, you fool. Never mind. I would like a pastry and a cup of tea before I retire.”

“Of course, young master. I shall bring them at once.” Sebastian bowed and backed from the room.

Sebastian briskly walked back down the hall, and once again found Mey-Rin at the staircase. She was gathering her cleaning tools. On his way down the stairs, Sebastian bent down and helped her gather her rags and polish into the metal bucket she carried. He then briefly examined the banister. “That looks lovely, my dear.” He knew he was shamelessly flirting with her, but he didn’t care. Even demon butler’s had needs.

Mey-Rin’s cheeks were a bright pink and feeling very warm. “T-thank you, Sebastian, yes, thank you!” she stammered.

Sebastian leaned in close and took Mey-Rin’s hand into his. “The young master will be retiring soon. I’ll be retiring to my quarters shortly after.” He kissed her hand lightly, making her gasp in surprise. “I would like to find you waiting for me there, Mey-Rin.”

Mey-Rin blushed even pinker. “I-in your room, Sebastian?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yes, my dear. It would please me so.” He flashed her a smile and stood back upright, turning on his heels and continuing down the stairs.  
Mey-Rin’s knees were shaking and her breathing was shallow. Her heart was racing. Did he just ask me what I think he did? She asked herself. Hurriedly, she grabbed her cleaning supplies and rushed upstairs to her own quarters to prepare herself for Sebastian.

Sebastian found his way to the kitchen, where Baldroy had a pastry and cup of tea waiting on a tray, as he did every evening for the young Ciel. Sebastian nodded at the cook. “Thank you. The young master shall be retiring after his tea. You and Finnian may retire as well.”

Sebastian carried the tray upstairs and down the hall, to Ciel’s bedroom quarters. He placed the tray down on a nearby servant’s cart and went back into the study to fetch the young master. “Young sir, I have brought your pastry and tea to your sleeping quarters. Shall I escort you there now?”

“Yes, Sebastian.” Ciel rose from his desk and followed his butler down the hall and into his bedroom.

“Would you like to dress in your bed clothes before or after your tea?” Sebastian asked him.

“Before.” Ciel stood next to the bed, waiting for Sebastian to undress him.  
Sebastian retrieved Ciel’s night clothes from his armoire and laid them on the bed. He then removed his shoes and socks, and his jacket. He then removed the young master’s shirt and shorts, and put his clothes in a laundering bag to be cleaned tomorrow. He helped Ciel into his short and bed shirt before helping him into bed. He then placed the tray on Ciel’s bedside table.

“Is there anything else you need, my young lord?”

“No, Sebastian. You may retire for the evening.” Ciel replied, sipping his tea.

“Goodnight, my lord.” Sebastian bowed and left Ciel’s bedroom.

He continued further down the hall, to his own quarters, where he found Mey-Rin waiting outside his door. She was wearing a fresh dress, and it look as if she had fixed her hair up, also. She was standing in the door, shifting uncomfortably and looking very nervous.

“I’m so glad you came.” Sebastian said, approaching her slowly. He took his hand to her face and lifted her chin. Her face showed a mix of fear and excitement. “Please, come in.” Sebastian opened the door and held it open for her.

Mey-Rin entered, and stood to the side while Sebastian lit a fire in the fireplace. His room was certainly larger than hers’, but was decorated with similar furniture and amenities. The young master did make sure his servants lived comfortably.

Sebastian approached her with a look of lust in his eyes. Mey-Rin blushed furiously; of course, she found him very attractive, but never imagined he had thought the same of her. Slowly, he leaned down and lifted her face with his hand, bring their lips together. He kissed her softly, making her melt.

“Your lips are so soft, Mey-Rin.” He gently stoked her cheek. “Your skin is so smooth.” He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I would love to touch more of it.”

Mey-Rin felt shivers run down her neck, and a tingling in between her legs. “Y-you can touch whatever you like, Sebastian, y-yes you can.” She whispered. She began to unbutton her dress, but Sebastian stopped her.

“Shh…allow me, my dear.”

He scooped her up and placed her on the canopy bed. He kissed her gently once more, before beginning to undress her. He removed her shoes and stockings, and unbuttoned her dress. He gently slipped it over her head, leaving her in nothing but her underclothes. He brought his lips back to hers, kissing her more sensually. His need for her was growing, and he could tell that she was writhing for him, also. He removed her underclothes in a swift motion, admiring her naked form.

“My dear, your body is tantalizing.” He murmured, cupping her breasts in his hands. He kissed each one gently before backing off the bed. He removed his tailcoat and shoes, his pants and his shirt. Mey-Rin admired his body from the bed, anticipating the removal of his underthings. She was aching for him to be inside her.

Finally, Sebastian removed his underclothes, exposing himself completely. Mey-Rin gasped lightly without realizing. He was much larger than she expected, erect and ready to mount her. He slowly climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck. His fingers found their way in between her legs and into her soft folds.

“Mmm!” Mey-Rin moaned as Sebastian easily inserted his slender finger inside of her.

Sebastian let out a small moan as well. “You are dripping for me, love.” He murmured, planting small kisses down her neck. He slowly spread her lower lips and guided himself inside of her, making her moan. Sebastian moaned himself as her warmth enveloped his throbbing member. “Mmm, Mey-Rin…”  
He thrust inside of her, kissing her breasts and collarbone. She moaned and arched her body towards him. He increased his speed and leaned down, suckling on her neck.

Mey-Rin moaned, wrapping her arms around Sebastian. She wrapped her leg around his waist and allowed him to move his hand under her and lift her by the bottom, squeezing her as he did so. She gasped at the new feeling she got from the different angle of penetration.

“Do you like that, my sweet?” Sebastian asked breathlessly.

“Mmm…” Was all Mey-Rin could manage, nodding her head.

Sebastian gripped her rear harder, thrusting faster. He leaned his head back and moaned Mey-Rin’s name. Mey-Rin’s breathing became more rapid and her heartbeat quickened, sensations coursing through her body.

“Ah…Sebastian…Mmm…” She moaned loudly as she came, digging her nails into Sebastian’s arms.

Sebastian waited until her orgasm plateaued, then lowered her bum back onto the bed. He leaned down, kissing her quickly, and began squeezing her breasts as he slid in and out of her quickly. His member gliding inside her warm, wet folds were bringing him close to orgasm. He kissed her neck almost sloppily, no longer was he his usual, composed self-he consumed by want in that moment.  
Sebastian reached his respective orgasm and released inside of Mey-Rin, making her gasp in surprise. 

“A-ah, Mey-Rin…” He gasped, arching his back and pressing himself deep inside of her whilst holding her hips. He relaxed his face into the crook of her neck for a moment before pulling himself out of her.

Mey-Rin, now feeling a bit embarrassed, pulled her knees up to her chest to cover herself. Sebastian leaned in and kissed her lips. “Don’t be embarrassed my dear, you were absolutely perfect.” He gently stroked her cheek before pulling his underthings back on.

A loud ringing suddenly filled the room, and Sebastian scowled at the bell on his wall, part of the system running throughout the house for the young master to summon him at any time. 

“I’m sorry, my dear Mey-Rin. You’ll have to excuse me momentarily. The young master seems to need my assistance.”

Sebastian dressed himself quickly, and bowed to Mey-Rin before leaving the room. He hurried down the hall to Ciel’s quarters, where he knocked before entering the room. 

“How can I be of assistance, my lord?” He asked.

Ciel was finishing the last of his pastry, still sitting up in bed. He glared at his butler and curtly said, “Sebastian, you can kindly keep quiet with your personal pleasures as I am now going to retire. What kind of butler are you, anyway?” He added, scoffing in distaste, “And make sure Mey-Rin quiets down as well. Honestly, how did I ever acquire such servants?”

Sebastian smiled and bowed at his young lord. “As you wish, master.”


End file.
